Gumshall
by GraziaDellaMorte
Summary: Hard Yaoi, my very first, don't like don't read.


"Marshall? Marshall Lee, where are you?!" Prince Gumball called, walking through his lover's house. Marshall was sitting up on the roof of the house, looking up at the stars. He hadn't heard the other or even known he was coming. Gumball sighed and put a hand to his forehead, annoyed at the vampire. Of course, he loved him to pieces! Marshall just got...out of hand sometimes...

Marshall noticed it was about to start raining and climbed back into his bedroom through the window, Gumball decided to go up to Marshall's room, hoping to find him there and smiled as he opened the door "Hey..."

He flinched in surprise and looked back at him. "Oh, hey. When did you get here?"

Gumball's eye twitched "5 minutes ago. I thought you said you knew I was coming!" Gumball blushed when he realized how wrong his words sounded. He frowned a little. "You never told me you were coming..." he replied simply as he closed the window. Gumball rolled his eyes and walked over to his beloved vampire, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in Marshall's chest.  
He was confused but wrapped his arms around the other anyway, kissing the top of his head. Gumball sighs "Marshall...Can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "Sure, Gumball. what is it?"

Gumball looked up at Marshall "Do...do you ever feel so...alone. So alone that you even doubt your own existence?" He asked, tears brimming his eyes  
He blinked in surprise and looked down at him. "Always...that's pretty much what being a vampire feels like everyday...why are you feeling like that?"

Gumball hugged Marshall once more and turned away "...Never mind...I-it was a bad idea to come here..."  
He frowned at that. "What are you talking about?"

Gumball started to leave, and winced when Marshall grabbed on to his wrist "I-I...I just..."  
He turned him around, making him face him; Gumball looked away, a light brush across his cheeks "Marshall..." He said, not really expecting an answer. "Tell me what's wrong, Gumball, you're worrying me..."

Gumball shook his head "Y-You wouldn't understand, Marshall!"

"Gumball, I've been alone for longer than you'll ever live! I understand what it feels like!"  
Gumball winced "I..." he sighed and let what was on his mind spill out "What would you do if I said I wanted to kill myself?" He said, turning his head away and staring at the wall.

He blinked. "I would say you're stupid! Why would you do that when you have me?! Or...do I just mean nothing to you anymore?"

Gumball's eyes widened "I-I..I just..." He didn't get the rest out, because he broke down in tears.

Marshall sighed in frustration and held him close. Gumball sniffed and shyly looked up at his beloved vampire "...I know...I know that I have you, love. And you've always meant everything to me...I just...Sometimes I let my past get the better of me..."

"Well stop thinking of your past. Think of your future instead...think of how many people you would disappoint and lose if you killed yourself. So many people depend on you." Gumball smiled and stood on his toes to kiss Marshall's cheek "T-Thank you..."

He moved to kiss his lips and nodded. "No problem, darling." he said softly. Gumball blushes and kissed back softly. He rubbed his back gently and sighed, looking out of the window to see it was raining. "How about you stay here tonight? Wouldn't want you walking home by yourself in the rain."

Gumball nodded "Yeah...okay" He smiled and kissed his cheek. "You can take my bed, I'll go sleep on the couch."

Gumball shook his head and mumbled "Why...why don't you sleep with me?" He blushed and looked away. He blinked and smiled a little. "If you want me to."

Gumball nodded "Of course I do, Marshy!" He blushed a little at the nickname and walked with him to the bed. Gumball giggled and fell onto the bed, pulling 'marshy' with him. Marshall chuckled a little and moved on top of him

Gumball blushed and closed his eyes, softly kissing Marshall. Marshall kissed back and held the others hips softly. Gumball blushed and wrapped his arms around his neck.

He slowly moved from the others lips to his neck. Gumball gasped "M-Marshy!" He exclaimed as Marshall bit down. He moaned and sucked up his blood gently

Gumball bit his lip, thrusting his hips up for the friction he just _needed_. Marshall groaned and ground down on the other, holding his hips steady. Gumball turned his head to the side, connecting his lips with the older man to try and muffle his moans.

He moved down more and nipped at his collar bone gently. Gumball wrapped his fingers into Marshall hair, tugging at his pants "O-off..." He whispered.

He growled a little playfully and pulled away Gumball's pants. Gumball blushed and looked away as he saw the bulge in his boxers.

Marshall purred and moved down to kiss it through his boxers, a smirk playing on his face. Gumball's eyes widened "Oh-Oh my glob, Marshall!" He purred a little louder and gave it a lick. Gumball bucked his hips up, biting his lips to muffle his moans "M-Marshy, please..."

He moved to suck on him a little, wanting to tease him just a little more. Gumball groaned "D-Don't t-tease me..."

He pulled away and looked down at the wet spot on his boxers where his bulge was. Gumball pulled Marshall up by his hair, crashing his lips into his and grounding himself against Marshall. Marshall gave a surprised noise before kissing and grinding back down on him hard

Gumball gasped and bit down on Marshall's lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth for the other and began to unbutton his own pants. Gumball plunged his tongue into Marshall's mouth, savoring his taste

Marshall pulled his pants off, though he wasn't wearing any boxers. Gumball blushed and looked away, biting his lip as he felt Marshall's member against his leg. He chuckled darkly and began to pull the others boxers off. Gumball looked at Marshall, his eyes clouded with lust.

He purred at the look and nipped at his bottom lip. Gumball groaned and bucks his hips against Marshall's, gasping at the sudden pleasure that he felt. He pulled away and moved to pull his boxer's off all the way, smirking at the sight of his member

Gumball looked away and covered his crotch with his hands, clearly embarrassed "D-Don't look at it like that..." He chuckled and pulled his hands away. "I'm just admiring!"

Gumball blushed.

He chuckled a little more and moved his hand to feel the others entrance. Gumball cried out in pain as Marshall slipped a finger into his entrance "I-It hurts, Marshy..." He shushed him softly. "I know, it'll hurt at first, but I'll try to be gentle, okay?" Gumball nodded uncertainly.

He slowly moved the finger in him. Gumball cried out, tears streaming down his face. He shushed him again and nipped on his neck, stroking him to take his mind off of the pain. Gumball bit his lip and moaned out, his mind set on the border of pain and pleasure

He continued, moving another finger in to stretch him out a little more. Gumball winced again. He continued to just stroke him. Gumball bit is lip and moved down on Marshall's fingers, moaning out at the pleasure that coursed through him.

He smirked a little at that and moved a third one in. "M-Marshy...Fuck.." He breathed out, thrusting him self down on Marshall fingers, begging for him to move them.

He moved them in him and groaned before pulling them out, getting ready to enter him. Gumball whimpered at the loss of his fingers inside him. He then began to enter him slowly with a groan. Gumball winced, his fingers tugging at Marshall's hair

He bit his lip and groaned, closing his eyes as he moved. "Glob..Marshy..." Gumball breathed out, wrapping his legs around Marshall's waist.. He held his legs and began to thrust in and out smoothly. "F-Fuck~ Marshy, harder" He moaned out, biting onto Marshall neck.

He groaned at that and began to slam into him Gumball moaned out louder "I-I want you...I want you to bite me…" He managed to moan out, griping Marshall's hair and placing his mouth near his neck.

He blinked at that but didn't argue, biting into his neck hard. Gumball cried out in pleasure/pain, wrapping his arms around Marshall's neck. He panted and moved even faster, feeling so wonderful. Gumball bit into Marshall's neck again, this time drawing blood. He gasped in surprise, not even expecting him to bit

Gumball closed his eyes and yelled out Marshall's name as he came hard.

He groaned when the other tightened around him and soon came deep into him, groaning loudly

Gumball licked the blood trickling down Marshall's neck, and bit his earlobe "I...I love you, Marshy" He nuzzled him and purred happily. "I love you too, Gumball."


End file.
